Montreal, Canada
Montreal is the largest city in the Canadian province of Quebec, the second-largest city in Canada, and the 8th largest in all of North America. It is the second-largest primarily French-speaking city in the world, after Paris. Though Iroquois Native American Indians built fortifications in the area from approximately 1200 AD, Montreal was officially founded in 1611 by Samuel de Champlain, as a fur trading post. Today, Montreal is known for combining quiet northern American beauty, French delicate sophistication, and ambitious modern design in their city. It is known for its Olympic stadium, tourism, involvement in world affairs, and wealth. People Born in Montreal coming soon Rue Crescent.jpg port_montreal_aggrandi.jpg place-jacques-cartier.jpg Mount_Royal_Montreal_Lookout.jpg montrealpic_winter.jpeg montreal-old-montreal_2303_600x450.jpg montreal_vieux_jpg_476x258_crop_upscale_q85.jpg Montreal_street.jpg montreal.jpg Montreal Casino.jpg homes-05.jpg 5279916243_96267b8e32_z.jpg free-cities-montreal_22385_600x450.jpg downtown-montreal.jpg Boulevard_René-Lévesque_Est_Montréal_Canada.jpg Biosphère_de_Montréal_en_juillet_2011.jpg 798px-YUL.U.S._Departures.Sector.Control.Tower.jpg 0016.02.MONTREAL-S-TOP-5-PUBLIC-PARKS-large.jpg Montreal in People's Lives Jared Leto: I traveled here in 2008 to film scenes of the movie Mr. Nobody. Jude Law: I traveled here in 2003 to film scenes of the movie The Aviator. Keira Knightley: I traveled here in 2004 to film scenes of the movie The Jacket. Kellan Lutz: I traveled here in 2010 to film scenes of the movie Immortals. Margaret Atwood: I taught as a temporary professor here at Concordia University, which was then Sir George Williams University, between 1967 - 1968. Max Aitken, Lord Beaverbrook - When I moved here in 1904, at the age of 25, it was a turning point in my life. My beloved mentor had just passed away unexpectedly, and had left all of his shares in his new investment company, Royal Securities Corporation, to me, as well as the task of leading it. I moved here from Halifax to proudly take my place as the firm's leader in November of 1904. I bought and sold companies, invested in businesses in Cuba and Puerto Rico, and managed investments in stocks and shares. In 1906, I married my wife Gladys, a beautiful girl with auburn hair and green eyes, and from a distinguished family, the daughter of the Brigadier General. I was 26, and she was 18. I founded the Montreal Engineering Company in 1907. Gladys and I's first child, Janet, was born in 1908. In 1909, I turned my focus to the cement industry, which was failing due to an overpopulation of companies all competing to have the lowest prices, which in turn was bankrupting them. I began buying all of these numerous failing companies cheaply, and merged them into one large company of my own - Canada Cement. Within the year, I had a monopoly on the cement industry. Also in 1909, I founded the Calgary Power Company Limited (now TransAlta, one of Canada's largest energy providers) and oversaw the building of the Horseshoe Falls hydro station. In 1910, I turned my business attentions back to an old passion of mine that I had had since boyhood: newspapers. I started a weekly paper called the Canadian Century, invested in the Montreal Herald, and nearly bought the Montreal Gazette. However, also in 1910, irregularities were found in some of my business transfers, in which I had told shareholders that some of the companies I had bought were worth less, allowing me to keep more of the money from the transactions for myself. This caused an uproar and much media attention. I was heavily criticized, even after I paid the proper amount of money to my shareholders. I decided to move to London in 1910. Michael Fassbender: I traveled here in 2005 to film scenes of the movie 300. We filmed at Icestorm Studios. I returned in 2013, to film scenes of X-Men: Days of Future Past, and we filmed in the off-island suburb of Vaudreuil-Dorion. Roald Dahl: I took an overnight train to this city after my ship from England landed in Halifax in April of 1942. I was amazed by the wealth of food, clothing, and other such things to be had in North America, coming from a war-depleted Britain. I didn't stay in this city long, and headed out on another train to begin my new position working at the British Embassy in Washington D.C. Sarah Gadon: I traveled here to film movie scenes in 2007. Viggo Mortensen: I traveled here in 1998 to film scenes for the movie A Walk on the Moon. Zoe Saldana: I traveled here in 2011 to film the movie The Words. Category:Places Category:Canada Category:North America